


Kieren Walker y Simon Monroe se enamoran locamente

by skywalkerlesbian



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Parody, esto es un homenaje a Perla Shumajer y ya está, si no saben quién es Perla MEJOR NO LEAN EL FIC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerlesbian/pseuds/skywalkerlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es un fic estilo Perla Shumajer.</p>
<p>Kieren Walker y Simon Monroe llevan de novios 2 meses, ¿se casaran en matrimonio y seran felizes para siempre? leanlo y veran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kieren Walker y Simon Monroe se enamoran locamente

**Author's Note:**

> Perla, estés donde estés, nunca te olvidaremos. Espero que alguien se pueda reír con este intento particular de homenaje a la más grande.

Era un dia soleado y lluvioso en Roarton, 2 sombis paseaban por el sementerio a las 13:00 pm de la tarde. Ellos 2 eran: Simon Manuel Monroe Johnson mas conocido por: Simon Monroe y Kieren Jesus Walker Pedraza mas conocido por: Kieren Walker. Kieren y Simon llevaban de novios 2 meses, se quieren, ama, adora y desea tener relacion sexual. Simon dijo sensualmente: Kieren te queria decirte que: ¿vamos a mi casa y te invito a comida? Kieren sonriente contesto: si gracias cariño. Los 2 novios fueron a casa de Simon y llegaron 15 minutos despues. Llegaron a las 13:15 pm de la tarde. Simon abrio la puerta y Kieren paso primero y Simon paso despues y cerro la puerta. Simon tenia de ropa puesta: boxer verde, camisa negra, medias azul, pantaloneta azul, jersei azul, jersei verde, jersei rosa, jersei rojo y zapatillas masculinas negras. Kieren tenia de ropa puesta: camisa azul, pantalon gris, botas gris. Simon le pregunto a Kieren: que quieres comer kieren? Kieren le dijo: aora que lo pienso nosotros no podemos comer. Simon se llevo las manos, a cabeza y exclamo: es verdad jajajajajajajajaja. Kieren y Simon rieron juntos, fueron felices, alegres, estaban contentos y desearon masturbarse. Kieren busco la boca de Simon y junto la boca con la boca de Simon. Simon gemia, le metio la mano en el pantalon a Kieren buscando el pene de Simon y empieza a espicharlo suavemente con caricias sexuales. Los semes se desparramaron entre los cuerpos muertos y difuntos podridos, despues se lamieron las tetillas que se endurecieron. Despues avanzaron y terminaron de hacer sexo a las 20:03 pm de la tarde. Simon y Kieren terminaron de hacer sexo, se pararon y se pusieron sus respectivas ropas comunes. Simon miro a Kieren y lo amo, lo quizo, lo adoro, quizo casarse con el en matrimonio. Simon le dijo con amor: mi amor tengo que decirte que: ¿quieres casarte conmigo en matrimonio? Los ojos blancos de Kieren empezaron a llorar lagrimas y dijo llorando: ah si claro que si quiero ser tu esposo. 2 semanas despues Kieren y Simon se casaron en matrimonio y fueron los sombis mas felizes del mundo.

Fin de la transmicion.


End file.
